Dear Vestroia
by rinrinring
Summary: "I love you nyanyanya " "I-I love you...!" "Hmph...I love you..." "Love ya " Oh Vestroia, what has my life become? -one shot each- characters x reader
1. Lync

**A/N:**

**Rin: My first story!**

**Lync: Yea~ Yea~ hurry up will ya~?**

**Rin: Hush and be patient!**

**Lync: *shrugs and puts hands behind head* RinRinRing does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers nor New Vestoria~**

**Rin:*thumbs up* Good job Lync! *looks at readers* Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Lync?"

"Yea~?"

"What would you do if...I said...I love you?"

"Hmmm~? To whom~?"

You face-palmed at his stupidity. Obviously, you were talking about him but looks like he doesn't seem to get who you were talking about. You sighed as you shook your head.

"No...Nevermind..."

"Aww~ come on~ you can tell me~"

"Oh really?" You raised a brow at that. Link half-smiled and half-smirked as he nodded his head. You sighed once again. You loved the pink haired boy but he was so bad a keeping secrets. Extremely bad. He's also bad at lying. His facial expression gives it all away at first glance. He continued staring at you, awaiting your answer. Instead of telling him that you wanted to say "I love you" to him, you decided to play with him, to see if he would have any reactions if you were to say you love someone else. Though you doubt that the pinked-hair would care. It seems like he had feeling for a earthly girl called Alice.

_Alice..._ Lync has been talking about her somewhat. Saying that she was nice, smart, but most of all, pretty. You knew you weren't any of that. You were just a plain girl with plain (h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes. Whenever Lync talks about her, you would get a painful feeling in your chest. You didn't like it. But you faked a smile and nodded as you listened to him ramble. Sometimes, when you look away from his talking about Alice, you could almost swear that he looked...sad. Sad that you weren't listening to him and was looking at somewhere else then him. But that only lasted a second as he tried to get your attention again, getting mad.

"Y/n-chan~?"

"Hmmm?!"

You snapped out of your thoughts as you blinked, looking in front of you and yelped, walking back a little. While you were deep in your thoughts, you didn't notice Link walk in front of you, his face a few mere inches from yours. The two of you can easily kiss if one of you just leaned forward just a little bit. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and you bit your lip, a habit you have had anytime when you were nervous. This time, it was Lync's turn to raise an brow at you.

"Well~?"

"Well...what?" You blinked, forgetting what you two were talking about before. He sighed as you sweatdropped and then he looked at you, a little mad.

"Well, who do you want to say _**I love you**_ too~?"

You blinked again as you suddenly remembered. "Ah! That! Oh...well...ermmmmm..." You looked at anywhere except for Lync, trying to make up an excuse or more like, trying to think of a person's name to answer his question. Lync looks at you, impatient for an answer. "Well~~~" He leaned forward a little more and you squeaked. If he leaned forward anymore, you two will kiss! The thought of that made you blush more as you hurriedly, stuttering out a name without thinking while closing your eyes. "Hydron! I love Prince Hydron!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...silence. You opened one eye as you took a peak at Lync. As you looked at him, you opened both of your eyes in shock. In front of you, was a completely mad Lync, _and sexy,hot, gorgeous,etc_ but those were your thoughts. Seriously though,you have never really seen Lync that mad before. _He must really hate Prince Hydron..._ You knew that everyone hates him because he uses anyone and anything just to gain approval from his father, King Zenoheld. Prince Hydron doesn't care about anybody's feelings and you knew because you experienced it before when he left you to almost die in the battle but you were alive thanks to Lync, Mylene and the others. You were snapped out of your thoughts again as you heard Lync speak.

"...why..."

"H-Huh...?"

"Why...why him?"

"H-Him...Prince Hydron?"

"Don't say his name!"

You recoiled in shock, stepping away from him but mostly in fear and surprised as he suddenly yelled. He has never really yelled at you like that before. He usually just yells to you about food and how you need to listen to him when he's talking to you but...not like this. He has never yelled at you with that volume of his voice that loud and especially about a person's name. You stayed silent and stared at him as he finally realized what he did and gave you a sad face.

"S-Sorry y/n...I-I didn't mean it like that..." You continued staring at him as he looked at anywhere but you, avoiding your face. You opened your mouth to speak.

"Why..." You sighed inwardly in relief as he finally looked at you. You continued questioning him. "Why do you not want me to say Pr-his name?"  
Lync blinked and then narrowed his eyes as the topic was once again about Prince Hydron. "Because...you...fnuonzssfiknug" He looked away as he mumbled the last bit of the sentence. You looked at him weirdly as you took a one step, not a big one but a small one, just in case he lashed out at you again. "Yes?"

He flinched a little as he tried to talk again. "Because you...niodslneg..." He mumbled again. You sighed, getting a little tired of this. You grabbed his hand, as he looked at you shocked. You looked at him dead straight in the eye as you faces was once again a few inches near one another. He looked at you uncertainly and then looked away and you could swear that he looked as if he was blushing. You saw him gulp before he spoke again.

"Because...you'll...dirty your mouth..." He mumbled again but since this time you were near him, really near him, you could hear him. You blinked for a few times before you finally realized what he said. You blushed like crazy as you let go of his arm and stepped away from him. He continued to look away from you, blushing as much as you did. You stared at him but then you started laughing, You don't know why but then you did. Lync glared at you, still blushing as he did.

"W-what's so funny?!"

You continued laughing, trying to stop and answered him between your laughs. "Y-You!...I-I...d-don't...understand what...you mean!" You laughed again as he glared at you, fuming. Then you suddenly looked at him and he looked like he has an idea. You laughter died down little by little until it completely died down. You stared at Lync as he smirked at you with the smirk you know all too well. When he is smirking like that, it means he has an idea. A very bad idea. You gulped as he walked towards you. In a few long strides, even though he was short but you two were about the same height**(him being a inch taller)**, he was face to face with you. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks again as he raised a hand to play with your hair still smirking.

"Did you say~ you didn't understand what I meant~?" You gulped again and nodded, not trusting your voice. He smirked more at this. You didn't like it at all.

"I meant~ if you say _**that bastard's**_ name~ your mouth will be _**dirtied**_~" He said in a sing-song voice. You can see it in his eyes. He is having fun with this. _If this is the way he wants to be, then so be it._

You smiled inwardly at your thoughts and then put a finger on your chin, acting innocently. "So~ even if I do say his name~ what are you gonna do about it~?" You looked at him, waiting for his reaction. Lync looked at you surprised a little. He hasn't really expected you to say something like that but, it doesn't matter now. He smirked as his face got nearer to yours. His fingers moved from your hair to your cheeks. Your breath got hitched in your throat as he did that. You can feel your heart pounding heavily in chest. His fingers brushed your cheeks ever so slowly, almost making your whine. His smirk grew wider. "Do you really want to know~?"  
You smiled at that and looked at him, equally looking as playful. "Maybe~ after all~ there's no harm in saying his name~ is there~ **_Prince Hydron_** I mean~" You purposely said Hydron's name with force to make Lync mad a little. After all, you want to know what he would do since you dirtied your mouth. His reaction wasn't really what you thought he would do. He smirked at you, and talked as if he had won. "You asked for it~" And before you can realize what happened, he used the hand that was caressing your cheeks and put it to the back of your neck, pulling you towards him and kissed you, hard.

You felt your bodies bump against each other as he pulled you and felt them pressed more against each other as used his other hand, putting it on your waist, pulling you closer. Reluctantly, to your dismay, you both had to separate the kiss for air. You panted lightly as Lync did the same but he recovered pretty quickly. He smirked at you while you blushed, not believing in what he just did.

"So~ are you gonna regret saying _**that bastard's**_ name again~?"

You smirked a little and shook your head. "Nope~ besides, I do love the punishment given to me, you know~" He chuckled as your words and he pressed his hands more into you, pulling more closer than ever before. He touched his forehead with yours as he said the next few words that made you shiver in delight. "Well then~ I might have to upgrade the punishment a little bit~~~" You gulped and licked your lips absentmindedly.

Oh were you up for a great big surprise.

**Extended Ending:**

"So who was the one~?"

You looked at the person next to you and tilted your head, questioningly. "Who?"

"Who was the person you wanted to say I love you to~?" Lync blushed a little, because you have forced him to say such a embarressing question instead of being smart and knowing what he was saying. You made an **'ohhh'** face and then smiled.

"That person is well...Prince Hydron, of course~"

You giggled at his reaction, which was a glare and a low growl. His hand, which held yours, tightened a little. "Stop playing around~..." You stopped giggling and smiled sincerely.

"I'm kidding. The person was of course you, Lync."

He blushed even though you two were already going out, it still made his fluster whenever you say _**I Love You**_ to him. "And besides~" He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard you talk. "Don't I get a punishment for saying that person's name~?" He blinked and then smirked.

"Well~ then this time~" He leaned towards your ear, whispering the words that made you burn with desire. You smiled and nodded, tightening you grip with him also as you two walked to the place you two needed to be. Your bedroom of course.

_**"Don't expect me to be gentle with you~"**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin:...The plot is all over the place...**

**Lync: I loved it~ Especially the kissing part~**

**Rin: R-Really? You did?**

**Lync: Yea~ Wanna kiss~?**

**Rin: *hits his head* Nvm...you pervert**

**Lync: *snickers* Your fault~ *looks at readers* Please review, favorite, and follow~ and you'll get a reward~ from me~ *winks***

**Rin:...Why do I bother...anyway, until then my lovely readers!**


	2. Shun

**A/N**

**Rin: And so...I decided to do one...about Shun!**

**Shun: Why me?**

**Rin: Cause...everyone seems to like you...Now do the disclaimer!**

**Shun: *sigh* RinRinRing does not own anything except this story**

**Rin: Thank you~ Now on with the show~!**

**Shun: You mean "story"**

**Rin: Be quiet**

* * *

"Shun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like me?"

You sweat dropped as he choked on his tea when you asked that question. He coughed, pounding his fist on his chest as he calmed down and recomposed himself. He picked up his tea, slowly as he eyed at you curiously. "Why do you suddenly ask?"

"W-Well~" You fiddled with your fingers as you tried to come up with an explanation. Shun eyed at you, a brow raised, waiting for your answer. "Well, we are dating right?" Shun nodded, still drinking his tea. "We're both a couple, right?" Shun nodded again. "Then why..." He blinked and put his tea down, looking at you. "Why haven't we done things that couples do?"

Shun blinked once, twice and then he stared at you weirdly. You were very blunt today which surprised him a little. You weren't usually like this. When you had a embarrassing question to ask, you would stutter and then give up on asking it but you will soon ask anyway because of all the pestering from your friends. But today was different. Really different. He smirked a little, still surprised as he looked at you questioningly now. "What things?"

You blushed as he asked. He chuckled lightly at your reaction and tried pressing forward a little more. "What things?" You gulped and tried to make the words come out of your mouth. "W-Well...t-things like...k-k-k-k-ki..."

"Ki?"

"K-k-k-k-k-..."

He raised a brow and leaned forward towards you, which you were sitting on the opposite side as the table as him, and propped his hand up to support his head, and nodded, urging you to continue. You drew a deep breath in before straining out the words. "I meant **kissing**!"

Another blink. Then another. Then laughter bursted into the air. Shun was laughing. At you. At the statement. You fumed as he laughed. "W-What's so funny?!" You yelled at him but he continued laughing and put his hands on his stomach.

"S-Sorry but..." He stopped half-way as he continued to laugh some more. You pouted and looked away, tears almost threatening to spill. Was it really that funny? Even so, even if it was that funny, there was no need to laugh that much. You were using all your courage here to ask him this and this is his reaction. Endless laughter. You bit your lip as you tried to keep your tears inside. Man, you regret asking him this.

Shun laughed some more and when he say you, his laughter died down. "Hey...I'm sorry..." He grabbed you hand, using his thumb brushing the top of your hand, trying to soothe you. You continued to looked away, still sad and mad. "It wasn't funny..."

"No, it wasn't...I'm sorry..."

You grunted a little, still not looking at him as he continued caressing your hand. "It was just that..." You turned a little, your eyes looking at him as he looked at you, smiling softly. "You were just so cute...I couldn't help it."

You blushed a little and looked away once again, not wanting him to look at your face. "No, I'm not..." You mumbled but he heard it anyway and smiled. "You are." You fullly turned towards him this time and when you did, you didn't expect what once coming.

Once he turned around, you saw Shun's face in front of your own and before you can react to anything, he kissed you, lightly on the lips. Your eyes widened a little at the sudden contact but then you closed your eyes, kissing back just as lightly. The two of you separated after a little while. You blushed as you remembered what just happened.

"So..." You looked back up at Shun who is still smiling, which looks more like a playful smile now. "Are you satisfied now?" You blushed more and nodded you head, not daring to look up at him. You flinched as the clock suddenly chimed, signaling it was lunch time. You sighed yearnfully as Shun let go of your hand and started walking towards the door but not before whispering something in your ear.

You blushed redder than you have ever before and glared at his back while he laughed lightly as he closed the door. You slump into your chair a little and sighed contently. Finally, you two were going to do something couple-ish. You smiled and giggled as you remembered the words that he said which made your heart beat erratically.

_**"Let's continue where we left of afterward. Afterall, we have a lot of times to catch up on."**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin:...Again...the plot is all over the place...but I'm done!**

**Shun: It's short.**

**Rin: *glooms* I know...sorry...**

**Shun: But I suppose...It's not bad...**

**Rin: Really?! *cough* I mean...Thanks. I think I made you a bit OOC though...**

**Shun: Oh well. *shrugs and looks at readers* Please follow,favorite,review and etc**

**Rin: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ace

**A/N:**

**Rin: SOMEONE RECOMMENDED ME SOMETHING! SOMEONE RECOMMENDED ME SOMETHING!**

**Ace: SHUT UP! God...your loud...**

**Rin: B-But... I"M HAPPY!**

**Ace: *sigh* I shall just ignore this person and just do the disclaimer thing. Okay, RinRinRing does not own Bakugan nore New Vestroia.**

**Rin: HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Ace: Oh and thank you CatLoverx33 and shadowangel3.90 for following this story. **

**Rin: THANK YOU! Hope you like this AcexOC story~~~**

* * *

"Ace~"

"..."

"Ace~~"

"..."

"...ACE!"

"What?!"

You huffed as he finally responded to you. "You didn't answer me~" He rolled his eyes in response. "I'm busy."

"By busy, do you mean by looking at photos of Mira?" You put your hands on your waist, cocking up an brow as you looked at him, flustering and putting back the pictures into the photo book.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

This time it was your turn to roll your eyes. You sighed as you narrowed you eyes at him, unhappy. "Don't lie. I saw those pictures." Ace glared at you, a little bit of blush decorating his cheeks. "So?" Your expression turned from one that was unhappy to one that was a mixed of pain and sadness.

"So you still love her..."

Ace looked you weirdly. "What are you going on about? I don't like her anymore." You clenched your fist as you as you glared at him. "Don't lie to me..."

"I'm not lying. I wasn't looking at Mira."

"Stop lying to me! Just tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth! I'm not lying!"

"Liar! You were looking at photos of Mira!"

"I wasn't looking at Mira!"

"Then who?! Who were you looking at then?!" Your voice almost cracked as you shouted. Clenching your fist more, you were on the verge of tears. Ace noticed this and sighed, scratching the back of his head, he answered your shouted question. "It wasn't Mira. It was...you."

"Eh?" You blinked, staring at him. "What...did you say?"

He sighed as he blushed once again, scratching his cheeks this time. "I said I wasn't looking at pictures of Mira. I was looking at pictures of you." You blinked once again. Still not believing him, you narrowed your eyes. "Your lying..."

Ace felt a vein pop out as you said those words. It took all of his willpower to not yell at you, explaining that he wasn't lying. Instead, he grabbed his photo book and shoved it in your face, looking at you, mad. "Here! Look at this then!"

You hesitantly took the photo book and began opening it, examining the pictures. What you say left you shocked and surprised at the same time. He truly wasn't lying. As you flipped through the pages, you noticed that there were indeed some pictures of Mira but only if you were in it. Almost all the pictures in the photo book has you in it. You continued flipping through the book, shocked. After you finished, you closed the book, staying silent as you stared at the book in your hands. "You weren't lying..."

Ace sighed as you finally got it. "Of course I wasn't. You get it now? I don't like Mira anymore."

"Then...why do you have pictures of me? Even I haven't seen any of the pictures before. Except for a few." You flipped through the book again, looking at pictures that were taken of you, smiling happily.

"T-That's...!" Ace blushed more then ever and looked away, refusing to look at you. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

You closed the book, lightly smiling as you did. "No...there's no need." He inwardly sighed in relief. "But..." He looked at you. "I'm happy...that you have pictures of me. I'm happy..." You giggled and Ace blushed once again as he took in your form. You looked so cute to him right now. Smiling happily, blushing a little as you held the book in your chest as you stood inches away from him. Damn, how can he not resist doing what he was about to do next.

You opened your eyes, after finishing smiling only to be met by Ace's face, a few mere inches away from your own. Your breath got hitched in your throat as he kissed you, both lightly yet hard. As you two separated, both of you blushing. "W-W-Wha...?" You tried to talk but it ended up in stutters and you couldn't form a sentence. Ace looked away from you, embarrassed. "I-It's your fault for being too cute!"

You blushed, redder than before and looked down at the ground. Awkward silence followed after you spoke your sentence. Both of you didn't know what to say next. Suddenly, a yell broke the both of you out of your silence.

**"DINNER TIME!"**

It was Runo yelling, signaling it was dinner time. Both of you looked at each other, the blush still evident on both of your faces.

"S-Shall we go?"

"Y-Yea..."

As you both looked at each other for the last time, your hands coincidentally touched each other for a brief sudden and then Ace grabbed your hand and held onto it. You didn't complain though. You liked it. You held back and as Ace blushed lightly, the both of you walking towards the dining room.

* * *

**Extended Ending:**

"Say~? Ace?"

"Yea?"

"How did you get those pictures of me?"

Ace suddenly chocked and sputtered as he flustered with the paper he was holding in his hands. You stared at him in fascination as he tried to get his papers back in order while trying to compose himself. He coughed as he looked at you, a little nervous. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Because well~ Some of the pictures I haven't seen before and I'm pretty sure I haven't had anyone take those pictures of me. Especially the ones in my swimming suit."

Ace gulped as he tidy up his papers. He grew even more nervous as you stared at him, uncertainty in your eyes.

"You...didn't take them in secret...did you?"

Ace flinched, hoping you didn't see that he did but you did. You narrowed you eyes as you talked, your voice with laced with anger. "Ace~?"

"N-No! I-It's not what you think! Dan helped as well!" And before he stop himself, he sputtered out the first thing in his mind. When he finally registered what he said in his mind, he knew he was in trouble.

"So~...Your not alone..."

He gulped again, this time, knowing he was doomed for good. He better say his prayers.

"I-I'm...I"M SORRY!"

And the people on the streets, that was miles away from where you two were, could swear they can hear a scream for help but didn't care and just went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin: I...I FINISHED!**

**Ace: Well finally!**

**Rin: Hush! It was hard work but I loved it.**

**Ace: Tch! It's okay.**

**Rin:...Excuse you**

**Ace: *shrugs* **

**Rin: *sigh* Anyways~ I hope you like it~ It was a request I took from someone. The next one might be about Baron but I'm not sure yet. Until then~ GOODBYE~!**

**Ace: Peace out!**


	4. Keith

**A/N:**

**Rin: ANOTHER RECOMMENDATION!**

**Keith: Congratulations. **

**Rin: Thanks Kei-chan~**

**Keith: K-Kei-chan...?**

**Rin: Yup~!**

**Keith: *sweatdrops* *coughs* Anyway, rinrinring does not own bakugan or New Vestroia. Please enjoy. *smile***

**Rin: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Happiness.

That what you were feeling right now.

Finally...after these long years...he was back. Back to the light. Back to where he truly belonged.

You chocked back a few tears as you saw Mira run towards him. Keith Clay, Mira's brother, also the "use-to-be" Spectra. You had to admit, you fell in love at first sight when you first saw Spectra or Keith. You didn't know what attracted you to him. Was it the blond spiked hair? Or was it those eyes behind those masks that you had seen only once? Maybe it was the attitude? You didn't know. All you knew was that...you wanted to help. To help him. You felt that he needed help...that he needed someone to be there for him.

But now...everything is over. He's back to himself again. No more Spectra, although you did miss his "Spectra" side a little, but it's fine. He's on the brawlers side now. Everything was fine. You smiled as a tear dropped down on your cheek and down to your chin. Everyone was either smiling happily or crying tears or joy. Mira was hugging Keith and he hugged back.

Yup. Everything was fine.

.

.

.

.

It was the next day. You sighed contently, gazing over to where Keith and Mira was. They were by the rose bushes, talking and laughing.

"Look at those two! They act as if the "Spectra" thing has never happened!"

You looked at who said that. It was Baron, another member of the Resistance. He was smiling as he looked at Mira and Keith once again.

"We should all act that way! He is no longer Spectra. He is Keith, the newest member of the Resistance!"

You switched your gaze and it landed on Dan. He nodded at what he said and the others did too. You stayed silent and then continued looking at where Keith was, letting the others talk to their content. He was smiling. A bright smile. It was different from his usually smile or smirk. It moved your heart, making you feel warm. Without you knowing, you unconsciously smiled a tiny smile. He had affected you a lot.

_Ah...I do love him..._

You felt your heart pound as you thought that. Suddenly, there was a voice that rang out into the garden.

**Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please. Could I ask you all to please assemble in the operation room.**

And that was it.

"Huh? What for?" Dan looked up, confused.

"Ah wicked! It's ready!" Marucho clenched his fist as he grinned.

"It's time."

You heard Keith say and turned your gaze to him and saw him looking serious. Everyone got up, walking towards the operation room, Mira and Keith following slowly behind. Marucho noticed you not coming and turned towards you.

"Cousin, your not coming?"

You shook your head and smiled lightly. "No. I'll stay here. I'll bother you anyways."

"No you won't! Come on!" It was Dan who yelled at you. He smiled and tried to urge you to come with them but you shook your head once again.

"No. It's fine." You smiled reassuringly towards Dan and the others who were looking. Dan looked at you and then shrugged.

"If you say so." And then turned around and continued walking with the others. You stared back in silence and then turned around but right after you turned around you felt someone staring at you. You turned back immediately and saw who was staring at you. It was Keith. Your eyes widened a little. You didn't expect him to look back at you. Heck, you didn't even expect him to even notice you at all. Sure, you two have talked a few times back that was when he was still Spectra and at that time, he just made witty remarks about how useless you were since you didn't have a bakugan and that you were only a burden to the resistance. But that didn't stop you from falling in love with him. In fact, it made you fall deeper in love with him. Love was sure a strange emotion.

Back to the present, you and Keith continued to stare at each other. His expression was blank so you couldn't see what he was thinking about at all. The two of you continued to stare at each other, for what seems like hours to you, until Mira called out to him.

"Keith! You coming?"

He then broke the staring contest he had with you and then turned around to face his sister. "Yea. I'm coming now." And walked towards the door, where Mira was waiting for him since the others had left already. You stared at him on last time before turning around fully and started walking towards the rose bushes. What you didn't know was that before he had walked beyond the doors, he gave one last glance at you, watching your form and then turned away, the doors closing behind him.

.

.

.

.

You sighed but this time it was a tired sigh. It had been a few minutes ever since the others had went to the operation room but to you it felt like hours. Since you had lost interest in the rose garden, you decided to roam around the house of your rich cousin. And somehow, after a few minutes of getting lost here and there, you found a spot where you can relax a little. You were on the veranda, gazing out onto the view before you. It was pretty, since it was afternoon and all. And the sun was setting, which in turn made the sky look glorious. All in all, any normal person who say this will be awed. But you had been to this place a million times and the view was beautiful and all but today, you just didn't feel like it. You sighed again for what seems like the trillionth time of the day.

"Why the big sigh?"

You jumped in surprise and turn around to see who it was again. Again, you receive a shock. It was Keith. He was leaning again the wall, letting his shoulder prop himself up and his arms crossed. He had a blank expression on his face but you see a kind of amused look in his eyes. you stuttered on your words, not expecting him of all people to find you.

"K-Keith...O-Oh u-umm..."

He was staring at you so intently, so different from before. You couldn't keep up with that look he had so your gaze dropped to the floor, blushing a tiny bit. He chuckled at your form. It was adorable. They way your were fidgeting a little and how you kept looking at him from time to time, trying to say something but never could. Also, you were biting your lip ever so often as the blush on your face widened as you heard him chuckle. He found all those characteristics cute but he would never tell you that. Never. He still haven't forgiven himself for what he did to you when he was still Spectra. You were an innocent girl, always lively and smiling, trying to encourage your teammates the best you can even though you can't fight yourself. But he always had to turn that smile into a sad frown. The words he always said to you whenever he say you, it made your face turn into a face full of sadness and pain. For some reason, whenever you made that sad face, and he was the one who made it, it made his heart hurt but he brushed it aside, thinking it was something else and not you. But now...it's different. He knows why his heart was hurting back then and what he the feeling he had for you was.

He walked forward a bit and you flinched a little. You felt your heart pounding more and more as you heard his footsteps grow gradually nearer and near. Soon the pounding of your heart was all you could hear, that you didn't notice him standing right next to you on the veranda. You were only brought out of your train thoughts when you heard him speak.

"The view...it's pretty."

"Ah...y-yes. I-It is..."

Then silence. You didn't know what to say. You guys had nothing really common to say to each other since all the time you guys talked was when he was only making bad remarks to you. Your mind wondered back to the present and to what was happening now. You still don't know what to say to him so you kept your gaze to the view in front of you.

He gulped. What was he suppose to say? He took a few cautious glances at you to see that you were looking out onto the view. He looked at the view in front of him as well. It was beautiful but...not as beautiful as you. He remembered that time, when your hair was flowing lightly in the wind, your eyes sparkling in laughter, your mouth in a small smile. Everything around you seemed to sparkle. He was looking from his ship that time and he could remember the time quite clearly. You and the brawlers were eating outside, Dan and a few others were cracking jokes here and there, which resulted in you and the others laughing. He stared at you out from one of his ship's windows. You looked like you were having fun, extremely fun. Seeing you like that, it made his heart feel warm a little. He wanted to make you smile like that as well.

As his mind wandered back to the present, he glanced at you once again. You were still looking at the view in front of you but he could see confusion in your eyes. You were biting your lip, your brows furrowed a little. Your hands were tightly holding onto the veranda rail, which indicates that you are nervous. He continued staring at you when he suddenly had an idea. This was a chance. A chance for him to apologize and start everything over with you. A chance for him to wipe out the bad things he said to you and start a new beginning. He nodded mentally at what he had thought and decided. He would apologize to you and maybe, just maybe, he could start all over with you...as friends...or even more.

"Say..."

You blinked and then slowly turned towards him, your heart pounding in anticipation and nervousness about what he was going to say.

"Y-Yes...?" You said lightly, not wanting to sound intimating but not trying to sound weak at the same time.

He took in a deep breath and then blew it out, turning completely around to look at you, directly in the face.

"I'm sorry...for all the things I have done to you..."

You blinked as you absorbed what he had just said to you. It took you a few minutes to finally respond. Your response wasn't really what he had expected. He had expected maybe a little scolding saying that he should be sorry or maybe ignorance because he had done a lot of bad things to you that you couldn't find it in your heart to forgive him so maybe you would ignore him but that wasn't what you did. No, you smiled. You smiled at him. It was a pure smile. It left him speechless. Why would you smile? He didn't know. Your next words left him even more shocked.

"I forgive you."

If his eyes weren't wide enough before then they definitely were wide now. Did he hear you correctly? Did he hear you say...you...forgive...him?

"W-Why...Why?"

His question caught him off-guard. You didn't know the reason why either. All you knew was that, you forgave because...you loved him. You loved him wholly and from the bottom of your heart. You turned away from him, thinking.

"I...I don't really know either...It's just that..."

You dropped your gaze again. Keith stared at you and then reached a hand out. His hand cupped your cheek ever so lightly and slowly turned your head so you would look at him.

"Just what?"

You stared at him and you felt your words lump in your throat. You tried to swallow that lump. Now is the chance. You could tell him your feelings now. You closed your eyes and then re-opened them, confidence in your eyes.

"I-I-I...I l-lo...I lov-"

Then before you can finish your confession, he swooped in and kissed you right then and there. No need for words. He knew what you were going to say and he understood the meaning. The kiss was tender and sweet. The both of you wanted it to last but to bad that you both had to break apart for air. You panted lightly and was about to ask him what the kiss was about since he took you by surprise but he spoke first and his words shocked you.

"I love you too."

"E-Eh...?"

You looked at him, flabbergasted. Did he return your confession? Did THE Keith Clay just said he love you too? Maybe you were just hearing things...but...what is this really happy feeling you have right now? This feeling of having your loved returned...this isn't a lie.

"D-Do you...truly...really?"

Keith smiled at your innocent face. He chuckled as he brought your face closer.

"Yes. I do."

And another kiss. This time, both of your feelings were recognized so the kiss was more passionate.

Again, you both broke apart for air. You smiled, a truly happy smile. Your feelings were returned. You were so happy, happy beyond words. Wishing that this moment would last forever, you leaned into his arms as he hugged you tightly. You both hugged as the sun sets down and it was night time. The hug broke and you both smiled at each other as you took each other hands, intertwined them, and walked off towards bed.

You know you can sleep peacefully tonight because when you wake up, you would be with him. The love of your life.

_I love you. Truly and always._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED!**

**Keith:...Wow...It's pretty...long.**

**Rin: I know *sigh* I worked on it for like a day and a half...kinda. Anyways~ I'm kinda proud~ Although...it really is too long...**

**Keith: Well, maybe the readers will like it since it's long and they get to read more?**

**Rin: Yea...maybe your right... I really hope they like it. I made it fluffy a little too. I hope it is fluffy. I hope they like it.**

**Keith: *pats* Now now. It's alright. *looks at readers* I hope you enjoyed the story. *smile***

**Rin: Yea! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! **

**Keith and Rin: Bye!**


End file.
